


It (the thing is, is that...)

by WindyRein



Series: Twisted Thoughts & Mangled Dreams [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bitterness, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenting Fail, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: because i never dealt with my issues by writing tons of superbly bitter poetry instead of talking about them with actual people, be they part of the issue or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> because i never dealt with my issues by writing tons of superbly bitter poetry instead of talking about them with actual people, be they part of the issue or not.

It’s like that kid

from your neighbour.

The one you ended

up fighting with.

The one you never

apologized to

‘cause no-one had

said something as

short as “I’m sorry”

could fix things.

 

It’s your first crush

that you shouted

“I hate you” at

just because

that’s all you ever heard.

It’s the poison

in the words and

the antidote was

never said.

The healing words

you never heard,

not even a whisper

of “I love you”.

 

It’s the things

everyone takes

for granted.

It’s the lessons

your parents teach

you.

_Or are supposed to._

It’s the smaller things

like being nice to old

ladies and it’s the

larger things like

_lying is wrong_

and hurts feelings.

 

It’s the things

you were never

told because

everyone knows them

(already)

 

The life lessons

you didn’t know

about until you

were in your twenties.

 

It’s the things

taken as obvious

the things no-one

ever talks about

because they are

_known._

 

They are the

fucking norms

people bend

and live by.

 

They are the thing

clear as sky to

all of you.

 

It’s the things

I was never taught...

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)


End file.
